A vida complicada de meio sangues
by Capanema
Summary: Pós livro 5. Percy e Annabeth vivem momentos difíceis que podem resultar a separação desse lindo casal. O que será que pode quebrar um relacionamento tão forte?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Teatro, mudança, brigas e ciúmes.

Eu estava andando pela sala igual um louco. Caraca, ficar em uma escola cheia de gente "normal" e sem a Annabeth é simplesmente uma tortura! Quando o professor chegou do banheiro, eu sentei rapidamente no meu lugar.

-É o seguinte – começou ele – Eu não suporto alunos, crianças e muito menos aborrecimento! Enquanto estiver substituindo a Srta. Nancy quero a maior ordem possível!

Todos começaram a rir. Sério, é inevitável! Uma turma como a nossa? _Quieta?_ Esse tinha mesmo de ser o professor de teatro! Ele riu também e disse:

-Meu nome é Carlos e vou substituir a professora de vocês enquanto ela está de licença médica. Já a primeira coisa que vou fazer é escolher a peça de teatro que vocês irão interpretar. Já está no fim da primavera e temos que escolher algo rápido. Sugestões?

-Romeu e Julieta? – sugeriu uma garota no fundo.

-Essa é a peça mais comum que existe. Quero algo diferente. Inovador – ele estalou os dedos – Já sei! Cada um de vocês vai escrever uma peça. A participação nela é obrigatória e vale DEZ pontos. A melhor eu vou escolher como a peça vencedora!

O sinal tocou. Todos estavam levantando quando o professor deu o último aviso:

-Esse trabalho é para a próxima aula. Façam rápido!

Eu joguei meus materiais na mochila e saí correndo. Quando cheguei à escola de Annabeth, como combinado, ela já estava me esperando no portão.

-Sabidinha! – disse, animado. Ela arregalou os olhos e correu ao meu encontro.

-Ah, Cabeça de Alga, tenho uma coisa tão emocionante para te contar!

-O que?

-Vou me transferir para a sua escola!

Ok, por essa eu não esperava. Eu fiquei realmente chocado. Eu sorri e disse:

-Isso é ótimo! Paul me disse que se um dos meus amigos quisesse estudar lá, era só apresentá-lo a ele! Vamos pra minha casa!

Eu segurei a mão de Annabeth e fomos correndo de mãos dadas. Ta pode me chamar de animado, maluco ou o que quiser. Eu amo a Annabeth. A-M-O! E saber que ela vai passar praticamente a semana inteira comigo é uma bênção!

Eu abri a porta do apartamento e vi Paul e minha mãe se beijando.

-Mãe, por favor! – disse.

-Percy, Annabeth! – minha mãe parecia muito surpresa em nos ver – Vocês devem estar famintos, vou fazer biscoitos azuis e Percy, você e Annabeth podem ir comprar um refrigerante pra gente?

-Claro – eu disse – Paul, antes eu preciso falar com você.

-Tudo bem.

-Annabeth está querendo mudar de escola... Quem sabe ela...

-Poderia estudar com você? – ele riu – Os pais de Annabeth me falaram que provavelmente ela iria querer estudar com você. Claro que pode, assim a outra novata não vai se sentir deslocada.

-_Outra novata_? – dissemos eu e Annabeth juntos.

-Sim, vocês conhecem, a senhorita Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Eu fiquei boquiaberto. Annabeth não estava diferente de mim.

-Por que você não começa logo amanhã? – perguntou Paul.

-C-claro – disse Annabeth

-Mãe, vou comprar o refri – disse rapidamente para mudar de assunto.

Minha mãe disse um "Tá" e eu e Annabeth saímos correndo.

-Você se lembra da promessa de Rachel pro pai dela? De estudar naquela academia para mulheres que a mãe dela estudou? – disse

-Você quer mesmo falar da Rachel? – retorquiu Annabeth. Eu dei um beijo nela e ri.

-O que foi?

-Não acredito que você ainda tem ciúmes da Rachel.

Ela me deu um soco e eu ri de novo. Cara, a Annabeth é forte! Tive que forçar o riso dessa vez.

Quando entramos na padaria, vimos uma pessoa de muleta e boné – que estava quase pulando da cabeça – admirando os enlatados.

-Grover! – gritou Annabeth – Que saudades!  
Ela deu um abraço forte nele.

-E aí, cara! – disse

-Percy, Annabeth! Como vai a força?

-Grover, você não veio aqui à toa – disse Annabeth – O que foi?

-Sua filha de Atenas espertinha – disse ele – Rachel vai se mudar pra cá.

-Sabemos – disse – Mas por quê?

-Os monstros estão ressurgindo e atacando Rachel. Se ela continuar naquela escola sem ninguém pra ajudá-la, pode morrer.

Annabeth levou a mão até a boca e disse:

-Descobriram?

-Descobriram – respondeu ele.

Nós conversamos mais um pouco, nos despedimos e fomos cada um pro seu canto. Quando eu e Annabeth chegamos em casa e fomos pro meu quarto com doces e salgados que a minha mãe preparou, Annabeth começou a disparar palavras em mim:

-Percy, se você der em cima da Rachel, eu te mato! Aposto que ela só veio pra _nossa_ escola pra me chatear! E se você olhar pra ela... E tem mais! Fiquei sabendo que está de olho naquela líder de torcida Amanda, é verdade? Ah se for eu sinto pena de...

Eu a interrompi com um beijo. Cara, ela não cansa de me xingar. Ela retribuiu meu beijo. Ela pegou um biscoito, colocou metade na minha boca e mordeu o outro. Ela riu após eu ter assustado e ter cuspido minha metade no chão.

-Ei – disse – O professor mandou a gente criar uma peça de dever de casa. Você pode me ajudar?

-Podemos fazer isso – disse ela - Ou podemos fazer _isso._

Ela me beijou e começou a tirar a minha blusa. Eu dei outro nela, puxando ela mais pra perto de mim. Tirei a blusa dela e deitamos na cama. Na mesma hora, Paul entrou no quarto dizendo:

-Sua mãe pediu pra avisar que... – ele parou de falar e corou vendo o que estávamos fazendo – Ah, me desculpem. Ele saiu rapidamente do quarto. Eu ouvi a minha mãe perguntando algo como "E aí?" e Paul gargalhando. Eu olhei para Annabeth e disse:

-Bem... Eu... Nós...

Ela riu. Deu-me outro beijo e vestiu a sua blusa (Annabeth!).

-Fomos longe demais, Percy. Outro dia.

Ela piscou pra mim. Ela me deixa louco! Ela pegou sua bolsa com os materiais e já estava preparando pra ir embora, quando um dos cadernos caiu. Eu peguei e vi que na capa tinha escrito "Você". Mais embaixo, tinha escrito "Por Annabeth Chase". Eu comecei a folhear o caderno.

-Isso é uma história? – perguntei.

-Peça – disse ela, me corrigindo e corando – Por favor me dá isso.

Eu abri a primeira página. Tinha escrito o nome dos personagens e quem interpretaria. Eu era um cara chamado James, e ela uma garota chamada Brittany. Ela arrancou o caderno da minha mão e saiu correndo. Felizmente, sou mais rápido que ela e a alcancei facilmente. Dei um beijo nela, sussurrei um "boa noite" no seu ouvido e ela foi embora. Eu tomei banho, troquei de roupa e fui dormir.

E meu pesadelo começou assim:

Eu estava vendo Annabeth beijar outro cara. Eu tentava ir até eles separá-los, mas eu parecia estar colado no chão. Aí eu reconheci o menino: Nico. Mas ele é tão mais jovem, por que ela ficaria com ele? Ela sussurrou no seu ouvido algo como "Nunca mais vou te abandonar. Você é o amor da minha vida". Eu tentei gritar, mas minha voz não saía. Eu havia perdido Annabeth para sempre.

Acordei suado e tremendo. Olhei no relógio. Seis e quarenta.

PELO AMOR DOS DEUSES!EU TENHO AULA!

Eu troquei de roupa correndo. Enfiei o café-da-manhã na boca, peguei o dinheiro e fui correndo pra escola. Calma, eu cheguei à escola vivo! Sentei no meu lugar, um pouco nervoso. Hoje que Annabeth e Rachel chegavam na escola. Deuses, e se eu me apaixonar de novo pela Rachel?

Já no quarto horário, Paul abriu a porta.

-Com licença, professor Carlos – disse ele, entrando na sala – Quero apresentar aos alunos duas novatas aqui no colégio. Annabeth Chase – Annabeth entrou. Ela estava magnífica, com uma blusa sem manga que me fez delirar e uma mini saia. Sem contar que seus cabelos caiam em uma cascata nos seus ombros. Eu fiquei encantado com a sua beleza – E Rachel Elizabeth Dare – droga. Rachel usava um vestido curto, com sapatos de salto. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque estiloso. – Espero que elas não se sintam deslocadas. Precisam fazer amizades.

Paul fechou a porta.

-Sentem-se com Percy, meninas. – disse Carlos - É a única pessoa sem grupo.

Elas foram até mim sorrindo. Annabeth chegou lá e me deu um beijo discreto na bochecha. Rachel fez o mesmo, fazendo Annabeth e eu ficarmos vermelhos. Eu de vergonha. Ela de raiva e ciúmes.

-Meninas, foram informadas da peça que tinham que escrever? – perguntou o professor. Não estranhe, geralmente os alunos novos que chegam ao meio do ano são informados sobre os deveres de casa. As meninas fizeram que sim com a cabeça – Ótimo. Vou recolher.

Eu puxei da minha pasta uma peça mal feita da mochila. Eu fiz assim que Annabeth foi embora. O professor bateu o olho no meu trabalho e fez uma cara feia pra mim, mas não disse nada.

Foi aí que o sinal tocou. Nós nos levantamos e fomos andando.

-Rachel – chamei. Ela tinha ficado pra trás. Então ela começou a falar:

_**Quatro pessoas em guerra entrarão**_

_** Somente dois continuarão intactos**_

_** Um meio-sangue deve desistir**_

_** Para que três possam prosseguir**_

__Eu olhei para Annabeth. É, ela também estava chocada.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela.

-Nada... – murmurei.

-Profecia – disse Annabeth.

Rachel suspirou. Nós fomos andando até o meu dormitório (N/A: O Percy só foi na casa da mãe e do padrasto dele para fazer uma visita, ele está estudando em um internato para crianças especiais. Dormiu lá por birra), que obviamente estava uma bagunça. Eu fechei a porta e nos sentamos na cama.

-Rachel – disse – Como eles descobriram?

Ela fechou os olhos, como se estivesse tentando lembrar de alguma coisa. Aí então disse:

-Eu estava na aula de história. Carmem se virou para falar comigo e me perguntou a resposta da pergunta. Lembro de ter dado uma bronca nela e depois ter apagado. Quando acordei, as meninas me olhavam apavoradas. Case pulou em cima de mim e ficou tentando me matar. A professora a segurou e a arrastou pra fora da sala. Ela saiu gritando sobre como eu havia te ajudado a destruir Cronos.

Annabeth olhou para mim e eu para ela. Deve ser terrível ser um oráculo no meio de mortais. Rachel se levantou e saiu do quarto. Ouvimos ela soluçar e sair correndo corredor afora.

-Coitada – murmurou Annabeth. Eu me sentei do lado dela e disse no seu ouvido:

-Onde paramos ontem?

Ela deu uma risadinha e me beijou. E nós ficamos lá. Até que meu amigo Alex Chambers abriu a porta e nos viu.

-Uau – disse ele, rindo – Primeiro dia de aula dela e você já agarra? Danado. Vou contar pro Hugo, ele tava secando ela na aula hoje. Pudera.

-Alex, ela é minha namorada – ele levantou a sobrancelha – Eu já era namorado dela. Desde o verão.

Alex sorriu.

-Então vou deixar vocês sozinhos. Quer que eu pendure uma plaquinha de "não perturbe" na porta?

Eu e Annabeth coramos. Fiz sinal para ele ir embora e Alex foi. Finalmente.

Olhei para Annabeth, que ainda estava corada. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e o batom borrado. A porta abriu novamente. Eu estava me preparando para gritar que aqui não se tem privacidade quando Paul entrou.

-Olá, Percy. Eu pus Annabeth no mesmo quarto que você. Estou confiando nos dois.

Meus olhos brilharam. Eu o agradeci mil vezes, e Annabeth também. Ele saiu rindo e eu disse para Annabeth:

-Que tal uma festinha de comemoração?

Annabeth me lançou um olhar de gozação. Ela riu e me deu um beijo.

-Vou trazer as minhas coisas – disse ela, se virando e saindo pela porta.

Annabeth's POV

-Ann, anda logo! – ouvi minha amiga Ághata dizer. Eu estava me pegando com o Percy no quarto. Eu parei de beijá-lo, revirei os olhos e saí do quarto.

Ághata é a minha melhor amiga aqui no colégio. Ela é ruiva de olhos pretos. Seus cabelos são lisos e macios, e tem um certo brilho natural. As mechas são vermelhas-fogo. Essa combinação estranha é muito fofa. As roupas dela, não. Ela só usa roupas estranhas, como a que está usando agora: uma blusa azul berrante escrito "Love me for Hate me" em rosa e uma saia amarela. O colar dela é de tampinhas de garrafa pintadas de guache. Os brincos? Em forma de lábios. E são gigantescos.

Ela me arrastou pelo corredor até a sala. Deuses, essa menina é louca!

Percy's POV

Deuses, essa menina é louca! Quase arromba a porta pra chamar a "Ann" pra aula! Se ela não fosse amiga da Annabeth, chutava ela pra fora dessa escola!

-Hey, Percy, pronto? – disse Alex, enfiando a cabeça pra dentro do quarto. – A aula começa eu cinco minutos. A sua amiga Rachel está tendo um ataque histérico no corredor. Eu vou lá acalmá-la, ok?

-Vai, pode ir secar a minha amiga – disse em tom arrogante. Sim, Alex gosta da Rachel. E da Ághata, que até que é um pouco gata. E da Tiffany. E da Marby. Bem, você já entendeu.

Eu peguei minha mochila e, quando passei do lado de uma Rachel histérica gritando com o Alex que ele é um assanhado vagabundo e que precisa fazer algo da vida, arrastei um Alex assustado pra longe da Rachel.

-Uau – disse ele – Ela é demais.

Eu ri e o soltei. Quando chegamos na sala, a primeira aula era História. E adivinha o que o Sr. Cannons passou? Mitologia Grega! Yeah! Ele exigiu uma explicação de como eu, Annabeth e Rachel sabemos tanto sobre Grécia. Nós rimos e dissemos que estudamos. Assim. Não mergulhei no rio Styx. Não briguei frente-a-frente com Ares. Só estudei.

A aula de teatro começou com um surto da Annabeth:

-A peça de teatro foi escolhida – disse o professor Carlos – "Vocês", de Annabeth Chase!

Annabeth quase arrancou o meu cabelo. Ela começou a pular e a puxá-lo, com a turma se acabando de rir dessa cabeleireira louca. Rachel parecia chateada mesmo. Revirou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Eu senti um pouco de pena, mas comemorei com Annabeth. O professor sorriu para ela, disse parabéns e pediu para ela se sentar.

Annabeth's POV

Eu fiquei roxa de vergonha. Me sentei ao lado de Percy, que massageava a cabeça. Olhei para Ághata e para Chris. Eles fizeram positivo com o dedo e se viraram.

Christopher Malloy é simplesmente o garoto mais maravilhoso da escola. Se ele é HOT? Pode apostar. Mas eu já tenho o Percy, não preciso de mais nada. Mesmo Chris tendo um cabelo castanho liso super fofo que combina total com seus olhos verdes. Para, Annabeth! Para! Você ama o Percy. Percy Jackson gato e gostoso que você fica secando desde os doze anos! E não Christopher Malloy, seu amigo desde 2 semanas atrás!

-Os testes serão amanhã à tarde na sala de apresentações. Annabeth, por que não lê o nome de cada personagem e como é?

Eu fui até lá na frente e comecei a ler:

"Brittany Scarlot: Loira com cachos grandes, forte e guerreira. Apaixonada por James. Filha de Atena.

James Nathaniel: Alto, cabelos castanhos e forte. Reflexos rápidos e bons em batalha. Apaixonado por Stephanie Cardoso Brenton. Filho de Poseidon.

Stephanie Cardoso Brenton: Cabelos ruivos, lisos e sedosos. É bonita e sem-graça. Apaixonada por James falsamente. Filha de Afrodite.

Nico Montgomery: Bonito e depressivo. Cabelo e olhos negros. Forte e rápido. Filho de Hades."

Eu levantei a cabeça. Vi vários olhos brilhando. É, tinha me superado.

Percy's POV

Meu olho obviamente estava brilhando. Claro que eu era o James perfeito. Não me estranhem, quero fazer com Annabeth que será Brittany.

Batemos palmas, animados. Annabeth se sentou e sussurrou no meu ouvido: "Gostou James?". Eu respondi: "Claro Brittany".

As outras aulas passaram rápido. Bem, quando se dorme em todas isso não é difícil. Quando eu, Annabeth, Ághata, Chris e Alex fomos pro quarto, começamos a conversar sobre a peça.

-Vou tentar o papel da Stephanie, já que Annabeth será a Brittany. O que vocês acham?

Nós ficamos calados. Obviamente ela se sentiu ofendida, pois tirou uma revista de moda de sua bolsa e começou a ler, murmurando as vezes alguns "idiotas" ou "eles se acham demais". Alex tentou flertar com Rachel novamente, já que estava mais calma:

-Ei, Ray, por que você não tenta o papel da Brittany? Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir

-Ah, obrigada – respondeu ela, corando – Mas... Não gosto tanto assim de teatro.

Alex pareceu meio decepcionado, mas não desistiu. Encheu ela de "Vamos" e de "você consegue", até que ela puxou ele pra fora do quarto dizendo um "precisamos conversar". Obviamente, todos espremeram os ouvidos na porta para ouvir a conversa:

-Ray, por favor, eu gosto mesmo de você! Já dispensei Chelsea Marquens dizendo que estava interessado em outra!

-Al, não, eu já me decepcionei com os garotos antes e gosto demais de você para me magoar de novo.

-O idiota que te magoou não tem cérebro. Deve ter um amendoim na cabeça, porque você é muito gata!

-Deus, Al, não posso! Ainda estou triste demais pra começar outra relação!

-Eu sou diferente, gatinha! Vamos, me dá uma chance!

-Vou pensar.

Ouvi um barulho de passos indo pra longe. Todos começaram a se afastar da porta. Foi quando eu aproveitei pra olhar pela fechadura o que estava acontecendo. Rachel estava indo embora quando Alex correu atrás dela, segurou seu braço e a beijou. Depois de um tempo, eles se separaram. Rachel sorriu, colocou a mão em cima do lábio e murmurou um "tchau". Alex sorriu para ela e foi andando com aquela cara de eu-ganhei-o-que-queria-agora-me-esquece. Ele foi pro outro corredor conversar com Natalie Chudley, que estava a tempos dando em cima dele. Eles ficaram em um joguinho de palavras e ele a beijou também.

Filho da puta. Essa foi demais.

-Annabeth – chamei – Escuta só isso.

Eu contei pra ela o que aconteceu. Ela ficou de cara e concordou em usar meu plano para se vingar do Alex. Meu melhor amigo ou não, ele mexeu comigo. Agora agüente a ira de um meio-sange.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Parte 1: Espalhar!

Annabeth's POV

-Ághata! - ela abaixou a revista um pouco, o suficiente para me enxergar – Você ficou sabendo desse hiper babado?

Ela jogou a revista pro lado, sentou e arregalou os olhos pra mim.

-Um babado que EU não sei e você sabe? E eu vou muito acreditar!

-Escuta só – disse. Ela me lançou um olhar de dúvida – Sabe o Alex? Amigo do Percy que você acha bonitinho?

Ela corou e assentiu

-Então – continuei – Ele pediu para ficar com a Rachel. Ela disse que não, porque gostava _de outro_. Ele interpretou mal e achou que era o Percy então eles tiveram uma briga feia. Mas o Percy é bom em brigas, sabe, aí o Al perdeu. Ele ficou com raiva e marcou uma revanche pra hoje oito horas. Percy aceitou, então eles vão brigar na sala de aula vazia. Vamos dar um jeito de deixar os professores, o diretor e o dono bem ocupados. _Espalha_.

Ág levantou correndo e saiu do quarto. Minha parte ta feita. Agora é com o Percy.

Percy's POV

Eu fui falar com o Alex. Ele estava se sugando com a Natalie, então não foi difícil.

-Alex – disse, encarando-o com o meu melhor olhar de decepção – Preciso falar com você.

Ele se afastou de Natalie para vir falar comigo.

-Que foi? – perguntou ele.

-Você roubou um beijo da Rachel e já vai ficar com a Natalie? – disse, alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem – Você ta maluco? Acha que a Rachel é uma das suas bonequinhas?

-Ow, cara, eu só fiquei com a Rachel. Não tinha a intenção de mais nada.

-Quero ver você explicar isso pra ela. Ela é decente e tem sentimentos, cara. Larga de ser idiota e vai pedir desculpas pra ela.

Ele riu. Riu mesmo, sabe, perdendo o ar de tanto rir. Eu dei um soco nele. Fraco, só pra ele me achar ruim de luta. Ele riu mais.

-Acha mesmo que ganha de mim em uma luta? O pequeno Percy?

-Veremos – disse - Oito horas. Hoje. Sala 3001. Quarto andar.

-Você vai pro chão – disse ele, com cara de ódio.

As garotas que estavam no corredor começaram a fofocar. Eu me senti mal por ter que acabar com o meu melhor amigo, mas tudo bem. É por uma boa causa.

Quando cheguei ao quarto, Chris parou de falar. Não sei o que, provavelmente de mim, porque aquele menino só não é pior do que a Ághata. Eu fiz uma careta pra ele e sentei na minha cama.

No meu quarto, metade é meu e metade da Annabeth. A metade dela é rosa com preto, com um enorme desenho de uma coruja na parede. A minha é azul e tem uma miniatura da fonte que tem na minha cabana do acampamento (que funciona de verdade) e o desenho de um tridente. Ás vezes nós juntamos as camas e dormimos abraçados.

Eu peguei um caderno pra estudar, mas estava estressado demais. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e levei Annabeth comigo pra fora da escola.

-Aonde vamos? – perguntou ela.

-Olimpo – respondi.

Empire State Building. Andar 600. Eu sabia que Annabeth ia gostar de ir ao Olimpo. Como ela está responsável por sua reforma, precisava ir supervisioná-lo às vezes.

O Olimpo ainda estava com o seu toque "Grécia Antiga", mas um pouco mais atual. Eu percebi lojas novas. Lojas de roupas um pouco mais atuais. O mesmo estilo, mas não o "branco domina". Saiu de moda. Pera, que que eu disse? Caraca tenho que parar de sair com essas meninas.

Annabeth fez uma cara de ódio e foi reclamar com um operário. Ela começou a gritar com ele de "quanto essa cor é um tom mais escuro" e que "homens não sabem a diferença de dois dedos". Eu fui andando para ver como ia as salas dos tronos.

Quando cheguei lá, vi meu pai passando a mão no seu novo trono. Ele era como tronos de antigamente, só que azul e com enfeites como conchas, algas, etc. Tinha também uma foto minha e da minha mãe colada em um dos braços.

-Entre, Percy – disse ele – Bonito o novo trono.

-Inteiramente dedicado a sua família – Annabeth apareceu do nada. Eu fiz sinal pra ela sair e ela fez uma careta e se virou para o meu pai – Como vai seu castelo?

-Mal. Não sei o que fazer!

-Quem sabe faço um desenho pro senhor...

-Obrigado, Annabeth. Seria um prazer.

Ela fez uma pequena reverência e saiu andando. Eu me aproximei do meu pai para falar com ele.

-Pai – comecei – Quem sabe você teve outro filho e...

-Está querendo um irmão, Percy? – interrompeu ele

-Não, na verdade não... É que tem uma garota na minha escola chamada Stephanie. Ela é líder de torcida e se parece muito comigo. Também é rápida e ágil...

-Percy, filho, eu não faria isso com você e com sua mãe. Fique calmo. Não pretendo ter filhos agora.

Eu suspirei aliviado. Me despedi do meu pai e fui procurar Annabeth. Nós dois voltamos pro colégio pra eu começar a me preparar para a briga.

***

Oiiii gente que lê a minha fic!

Desculpe a demora, é que eu fico escrevendo a fic, estudando...

Bom, ta aí. Vou responder só uma review em especial, já que a resposta das é "não morre" ou "obrigaada!"

Anna C. Jackson: Hum, vai ter que esperar mais um pouco Anna... E as outras não ficaram em hiatus, tipo, acho que nem tem jeito mais.

Abraços,

Gigi Potter


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Parte 2: Revanche!

Annabeth insistiu em me preparar. Eu já estava esperando na sala sentado em uma cadeira que tinha uma toalha pendurada e minha arma secreta: água(garrafinha). Eu, Annabeth e a platéia já estávamos nervosos com a demora de Alex. Será que ele tinha desistido?

Quem dera.

Ele apareceu na porta com um bando de garotas risonhas. Lançou um olhar raivoso pra mim e sorriu para a platéia, que vibrava. Annabeth parecia muito nervosa.

-Percy – disse ela – Tome cuidado e só use a água em caso de emergência. Qualquer coisa estou aqui com você.

Eu dei um beijo nela e me concentrei na luta. Alex sorriu maliciosamente pra mim e disse:

-Eu já quebrei varetas maiores que você. Parti ao meio sem problema nenhum.

Eu não falei nada. Coitado, se fazendo de fortão. Chris apitou para indicar o começo da luta.

Alex investiu em um soco na minha barriga. Eu segurei o punho dele antes de me acertar e o apertei. Ele pegou alguma coisa que estava do seu lado para me bater. Era Anaklumos.

-Achei no seu quarto, Percyzinho – disse ele – Você ia lutar com isso? Agora perdeu, mané.

Eu peguei a garrafa d'água. Alex começou a rir dizendo que uma garrafa dessas não ia impedir uma espada daquelas. Eu bebi um pouco da água e me concentrei no oceano. Olhei para Annabeth e ela entendeu.

-OK, pessoal! – disse ela – Agora a luta vai pro ponto particular. Essa espada parece perigosa e não queremos que ninguém saia machucado ou _morto_.

O pessoal rapidamente saiu. Eu olhei pro Alex e disse:

-Se prepare para o maior banho da sua vida.

Eu joguei o resto da água nele. Ele riu muito, enquanto eu fiquei parado sorrindo. De repente, as janelas se quebraram e a água invadiu toda a sala. Alex se assustou e foi rapidamente encoberto de água.

-Filho de Poseidon! – disse ele, surpreso.

Por favor, hoje em dia mais ninguém é mortal? Todos têm de ser meiossangues?

-Filho de Apolo? – arrisquei.

-Não. Filho de Atena.

Annabeth arregalou os olhos. Eu não devia estar diferente. _Ele_, Alex, filho de Atena? Só pode ser brincadeira.

Alex desistiu da luta e saímos anunciando que eu era o vencedor. Eu empunhava Contracorrente e a balançava no ar. Alex colocou as mãos no bolso e saiu pingando pelo corredor. Ah, ele deve estar pensando que estou com dó dele. Ele está muito enganado.

Alex's POV

Babaca! Como não percebi? Óbvio que ele é filho de Poseidon! O tridente, a fonte, o porquê de que ele adora ir até a praia! Tudo! É, mas ele ainda não sabe do meu segredinho. Ares vai ficar orgulhoso de mim quando lhe disser que tenho um plano pra derrubar o Percy!

Percy's POV

Eu já devia estar nasala de teatro à muito tempo atrás. Os testes já deviam ter começado e eu ainda estava correndo pelos corredores. Quando cheguei, Annabeth estava fazendo o teste para a Brittany. Senti muita pena. Ela atua realmente muito mal. Mas mesmo assim aplaudi no final.

-Percy, por favor, suba ao palco – disse o professor Carlos.

Eu fui até lá e comecei a interpretar uma parte da peça, lutando com Chris (ele estava me ajudando)

-Brittany é inteligente e bonita – comecei – Nós nos amamos e, se tentar tomá-la de mim, arrancarei sua cabeça!

-Pobrezinho – disse Chris – Acha que um dia Brittany já o amou. Você já imaginou que talvez ela não te ame?

Eu enfiei a espada debaixo do braço dele, como ordenava o texto. Ele caiu no chão e o professor aplaudiu, dizendo:

-Até achei que iam lutar de verdade! Senti o ódio entre os dois!

Eu olhei com desprezo para Chris. Não sei por que, mas já sentia que não íamos nos dar bem. Apesar do meu teste ter sido curto, fui muito bem comparado as outras pessoas que fizeram o teste.

-Muito bem, pessoal – disse o professor Carlos – Vou pendurar o elenco no quadro de avisos no corredor.

Logo após ele ter pendurado, eu, Annabeth e a nossa "turma" saímos correndo para ver o resultado.

ELENCO*

Ághata Cristine Louie ......................................................... Stephanie Cardoso Brenton

Annabeth Chase.................................................................. Anna Rink

Bart Lunno.......................................................................... Repórter

Christopher Malloy............................................................. Bill Sparkle

Daphne Agleria …………………………………………... Nicolle Margout

Gabrihell Armando ………………………………………. Nico Montgomery

Mariana Carmelo ………………………………………… Louise Cibryan

Perseu Jackson …………………………………………… James Nathaniel

Rachel Elizabeth Dare ……………………………………. Lucy Birdsieye

Stephanie McGoy ………………………………………… Brittany Scarlot

*Alguns personagens secundários não estão citados nesta lista.

Escutei soluços (obviamente de Annabeth) e passos rápidos.

-Annie! – escutei Ághata e Chris gritarem. Eu corri atrás deles.

***

E aí?

Amaram? Odiaram? E aí?

Hahahahaha

Visitem o meu perfil. Para os amantes de Harry Potter, escrevo fics Harry/Ginny e Ron/Mione. Todas de HP estão temporariamente paralisadas.

Beeeem, e as reviews? Quem sabe eu publique um cap maior se tiverem mais reviews...

Uedheudheuhduehduie

Beijos,

Gigi Potter


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Intrigas

Saí correndo atrás de Annabeth, mas a perdi de vista. Chris e Ághata corriam desesperados pela escola, enquanto eu me dirigia para a biblioteca. Annabeth sempre ia para uma seção de livros bem antigos na biblioteca. Era seu lugar referido da escola. Eu a encontrei tremendo e chorando.

-Não, Percy, não! – ela dizia. Dava pra ouvir ela chorando do corredor, que estava vazio no momento – Não dá, EU sou a Brittany, ela é completamente eu!

-Eu sei meu amor – sussurrei em seu ouvido – Mas seu papel não é ruim, é?

-É sim! Eu só apareço uma vez, e ainda beijo o Chris! Mas essa não é a minha maior preocupação, e sim Stephanie. Ela é a maior pegadora da escola, parece com uma filha de Afrodite! Diga-me que isso é um pesadelo e que vou acordar nervosa com o teste e com a luta! – ela desabou a chorar no meu colo enquanto eu fazia carinho em sua cabeça. Ela estava realmente triste.

Ághata's POV

-Annie, ai, Annie! Onde você se meteu? – disse – Vem cá, fofa!

-Cala a boca, Ághata! – disse Chris – Ela deve estar na biblioteca. Ela ama aquele lugar horroroso, eca! Mas se a minha Annie está lá, eu vou – ele suspirou.

-Ela não é _sua_ Annie. É a sabidinha do Percy! – disse.

-E digo de novo: cale essa sua grande boca de traidora!

-Ora, agora a culpa é minha?

-Claro! – vi claramente a expressão de dor e seu rosto – Nós tínhamos um combinado, esqueceu? Eu te ajudava com Percy e você me ajudava com Annabeth! Mas nãaao, imagiina, você preferiu ajudar os dois a ficarem mais juntos que nunca!

-Como, hein, Chris?

-Falando das qualidades dele pra ela! Ela se encantou quando você apontou o quanto ele é bonito, ágil, forte...

Chris parou de falar e arregalou os olhos. Havíamos chegado na biblioteca e eu estava vendo a cena mais bizarra que já tinha visto na vida: Percy e Annabeth se beijando apaixonadamente, ambos sem blusa. Senti as lágrimas escorrendo do meu rosto e as limpei rapidamente. Chris tossiu e os dois ficaram de queixo caído.

Annabeth's POV

Foi tudo tão rápido! Eu estava lá, recebendo carinho de Percy na cabeça, e de repente me levantei e comecei a beijá-lo intensa e loucamente. Mas foi ele quem me provocou colocando as mãos na minha blusa e fazendo cócegas nas minhas costas. Não posso discordar que estava gostando do rumo que tudo aquilo estava tomando, mas...

-Juro! Foi total e completamente sem intenção! – expliquei pra Ághata – Ág, por favor, acredite em mim!

-Sei! – gritou ela. Logo depois se virou e deu um beijo em Percy. Fiquei completamente chocada – Viu? Foi total e completamente sem intenção!

Eu a mobilizei no chão. Ela parecia assustada e logo percebi o que estava acontecendo: minha melhor amiga gosta do meu namorado e me escondeu isso até hoje. Ajudei Ághata a se levantar e nos abraçamos. Foi só então que percebi cinco coisas. Um: Minha melhor amiga ama meu namorado e não sei o que fazer sobre isso.

Dois: Eu estava chorando muito. Tipo, muito MESMO.

Três: Percy e Chris estavam lutando no chão (percebi que Chris lutava com todas as suas forças contra um Percy super tranqüilo)

Quatro: Chris era completamente lindo com raiva. Ou melhor, de ele é completamente maravilhoso. Mas não como Percy.

Cinco: Estava entrando em uma fria. Uma fria das feias.

Ooooi! E aí?

Então, esse cap ficou pequenininho... Mas foi mais pra esclarecimento do que pra um cap mesmo. Espero que eu consiga publicar o capítulo 6 amanhã ainda. Não parem de ler e mandem muuitas reviews!

Falando em reviews, vou responder, ok?

**Annie Chase: **Ah, que bom que você achou! (: Muito obrigada, amore. Hahahaha

**Luu Potter**: Falta de inspiração é importante, hein? Você pode estar com inspiracionalicitite. É super comum. Mas oq vale é a intenção, não é?

**Cahh!: **É sempre bom ganhar leitoras novas, sabia? Muito brigada e ó, chegou! Hahaha

**Cahh s2****: **Um: você não é chata. Dois: Não, não acabou (: Três: vou tentar escrever cada vez mais!

Beeem, pessoal que lê a minha fic e o meu discurso, ficamos por aqui. Não se esqueça de clicar naquele botãozinho super _sexy_ ali em baixo, hein?

Abraço beeeeem apertado,

Gigi Potter


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Percy's POV

Tudo bem vamos considerar que eu meio que tenha _gostado_ do beijo da Ághata. Mas ela não faz o meu tipo. Completamente não.

-Está prestando atenção, Percy? – perguntou meu professor Carlos

-Se eu disser que não, o que acontece? – arrisquei

O professor suspirou e me disse:

-Percy, a sua apresentação foi de longe a melhor. Mas se você não levar isso a sério, irei te tirar da peça.

-Tudo bem, professor. Prometo me comportar.

-Tomara, Percy. Mas, continuando, vou querer que vocês façam um ensaio rápido aqui. Agora. Percy e Stephanie, por favor, venham até aqui.

Nós obedecemos. Stephanie desfilou até lá na frente e sorriu maliciosamente. Eu estava com medo. Afinal, ela não era chamada de "Pega Namorado" à toa.

O professor nos entregou o _script_ e nós começamos a atuar:

-James – disse Stephanie – Você e Stephanie andam meio juntos demais, você não acha?

-O quê? – perguntei – Não, não acho. Relaxe, amor. Somos só amigos.

-James, não tem como relaxar! Primeiro tem isso que minha irmã morreu, agora vem você e Stephanie pra embaralhar tudo!

Ela começou a chorar. Ok, admito, ela é uma ótima atriz.

-Brittany, quero que me escute com atenção. Eu nunca te trairia, e eu e Step somos só amigos. Só isso, ok? Nossa relação é tudo pra mim, e não importa o que Atena tenha contra isso. Minhas sinceras desculpas à deusa, mas não será ela que separará nos dois, e muito menos Stephanie.

Eu a abracei. Senti suas lágrimas molhando o meu rosto. Ela se afastou um pouco e disse:

-Eu te amo.

-Também te amo – disse – Mais que tudo nesse mundo.

Então nos beijamos. E minhas desculpas à Annabeth, mas eu gostei. Ela beija super bem, e foi um beijo apaixonado. Muito apaixonado. Quase não escutei o "uuuuu" da turma e os soluços de Annabeth.

_Soluços?_

Me separei rapidamente de Stephanie, que parecia um pouco chocada. Agradecemos aos aplausos da turma e nos sentamos. Mas eu não consegui escutar o resto da aula. Passei o resto do tempo pensando em Annabeth, Stephanie e Ághata. Ah, deuses, agora eu me ferrei bonito.

Annabeth's POV

O sinal tocou e eu me levantei rapidamente da cadeira. Enxuguei as lágrimas do rosto com a manga da blusa e fui correndo até meu quarto. Vi Percy conversando com Chris e resolvi não incomodá-los. Então fui para um lugar onde poderia ficar sozinha: a biblioteca.

E não é que lá estava vazio mesmo? A bibliotecária estava sentada na mesa dela revirando alguns livros. Quando cheguei, ela sorriu e disse:

-Oi, meu anjo. Você me ajuda aqui?

A Srta. Rowe, nossa bibliotecária, tem cabelos longos e cacheados. São castanhos, de forma que combinam com seus olhos. Ela tem quase 2 metros e corpo de uma modelo. Além de uma beleza de dar inveja.

Eu sorri amigavelmente pra ela e disse:

-Claro – olhei para os livros e comecei a juntá-los quando percebi que só falavam de uma coisa: mitologia grega. Ah, mas que ótimo. Tudo sobre Aphrodite.

-Com licença – disse – Mas você gosta mesmo da Aphrodite, não é mesmo?

Ela deu um sorriso super largo com seus lábios cheios de _gloss _e disse:

-Na verdade, são do meu filho. Alex adora esses livros. Também, não tinha como não gostar. Falam sobre a melhor deusa do Olimpo: eu!

-Aphrodite? – perguntei, pasma – Você é a nossa bibliotecária?

-Ah, Filha de Atena, quem mais poderia?

Eu fiquei um tempo mais admirando sua beleza e disse:

-Mas Alex me disse que é filho de Atena!

-Ele despreza a mim. Para ele, seu único pai é Ares. Pelo menos é assim que ele pensa. Ele queria ser filho do deus da guerra, mas não é. Agora está disposto a fazer que Ares pelo menos o considere membro de sua família. E ele gosta de Athena por causa da inteligência dos seus filhos. São imbatíveis.

Assenti. Isso esclarecia muita coisa. Não posso dizer que não estou aliviada em saber que Alex não é meu irmão. Mas eu senti que alguma coisa ia dar muito errada em breve.

Oiee!

Me desculpa pela demora, mas tava sem idéias...

Então vou tentar publicar um SUPER ULTRA MEGA CAP 6.

Um beeijo pra todo mundo que lê a minha fic

Respondendo as reviews:

Kyssa: Valeu(: Tai o cap!

Aninha S.S. : Brigadaa, também te adoro! É, todo mundo gostou do botãozinho sexy... Hahahaha!

Cah Braga : Ah, mas é essa intriga que deixa a gente nervoso e ancioso...

TranslationM. : Ne?

Beijos e mais beijos da autora que ama vocês,

Gigi Potter


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson não me pertence, e sim ao "Titio" Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 6: A primeira guerreira e a missão.

Annabeth's POV

Ajudei Aphrodite e saí correndo da biblioteca. Quando cheguei ao corredor, vi Percy e Chris brigando. Beleza, todo mundo inventou de brigar agora?

Corri até onde os dois estavam. Eles gritavam um com os outros e se estapeavam. Ah, que _ótimo_.

-Você é um completo idiota – gritou Percy – A Annabeth tem namorado. Eu nunca vou abandoná-la!

-Você que é um idiota – berrou Chris – Não dá valor a linda e meiga menina que Annie é! E ainda por cima sai de agarração com todas por aí!

-Chega! – disse – Larguem de ser tão idiotas! Percy, o Chris tem razão! Você precisa aprender a dar valor ao que tem! E Chris, pare de se intrometer no que não é chamado! Sou namorada do Percy, e meus problemas com ele não te interessam!

Fui para o meu quarto de cabeça erguida, ignorando os chamados que os meninos faziam. Eu não precisava de explicações! Abri a porta e vi que o professor Carlos estava lá dentro.

-Olá – disse, um pouco confusa – O que faz aqui?

-Olá Annabeth – disse ele, sorrindo – Sinto muito se te assustei, mas Percy abriu a porta pra mim. É que estávamos ensaiando. Você sabe, a apresentação é semana que vem.

-Sim – disse – Se não se importa professor, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta.

-Diga.

-É que... Professor, por que não me escolheu para ser a Brittany?

Carlos ficou um tempo quieto pensando. Eu fiquei enrolando o meu cabelo nervosamente até que o professor disse:

-Annabeth, compreenda. A peça pode ser sua, mas Stephanie é uma grande atriz. Ela merecia o papel principal.

-Uma grande atriz... E eu? Devo ser péssima então, se ganhei um papel tão insignificante!

Carlos sorriu gentilmente, juntou seus papéis e, antes de sair pela porta, me disse:

-Ah, Annabeth, nunca se esqueça que às vezes se ganha e às vezes se perde. Não se pode ganhar sempre, não é mesmo?

Percy's POV

Eu fugi da multidão que havia rodeado a mim e ao Chris e sai correndo para o meu quarto. Annabeth estava lá dentro, com uma cara de quem estava indecisa.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntei, confuso – O professor te disse algo, ahn, ruim?

-Não – disse ela, abrindo um grande sorriso – Ele me disse uma baita verdad4e. Puxa, eu posso tirar uma grande conclusão daquilo.

Ela saiu do quarto, me deixando lá com um certo ar de dúvida. O que o professor tinha dito? Abri a porta do quarto e saí correndo.

-Annabeth! – gritei – Me espera! Aonde você vai?

-Biblioteca – disse ela.

_Ótimo_. O que essa menina faz de tão importante lá? Ela acabou de voltar de sua chata e entediante sessão de estudos!

-Aphrodite – disse ela – Você disse que Alex é seu filho.

-Certamente – disse Aphrodite – Olá, Percy. É sempre um prazer te ver. Vejo que finalmente admitiu que ama a Annabeth.

Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, e se eu tivesse um espelho conseguiria ter certeza do vermelho escarlate que elas aderiram. Annabeth deu uma risadinha, e Aphrodite me disse gentilmente:

-Não precisa ter vergonha do amor, herói. Mas, voltando ao assunto, sim, Alex é meu filho. O que tem de mais?

-Ele disse ser filho de Athena – disse – Ele não é?

-Longa história – disse Annabeth – Mas isso não vem ao caso. Pois bem, Alex tem sede de poder. Ele já provou isso. Ele também quer todas as mulheres pra ele. FATO. O que ele mais quer nessa vida é vencer. E os filhos de Athena são espertos o suficiente para saber que para vencer temos que merecer e trabalhar por isso. O Alex não teria paciência para nada disso. Ele quer que minha mãe o aceite como, sei lá, um filho adotivo. Isso podemos dizer que é impossível, já que ele não consegue usar sua inteligência de forma adequada.

Aphrodite me analisou por um tempo e disse:

-Parabéns, jovem guerreira. Sua inteligência é impressionante. Não foi a toa que foi escolhida para reconstruir o Olimpo.

Annabeth corou. Aphrodite se virou para mim e disse:

-Nobre guerreiro, você tem uma nova missão. Alex com certeza está tramando alguma coisa. Descubra o que é e detenha-o. Visite o oráculo. Boa sorte.

Eu e Annabeth nos reverenciamos e saímos da sala.

-Eu não merecia essa missão – disse – Annabeth, você descobriu tudo. Você é o crânio por trás da história.

-Mas você é o nobre guerreiro – disse ela, sorrindo para mim – Você é bem valente. Eu sou como sua dama de companhia.

-Não. Você também luta super bem, pode me derrotar numa luta facilmente. Não foi por isso.

-Aphrodite te admira, Percy – disse ela – Você mereceu essa missão. Ponto final. Mas, mudando de assunto, percebeu que Aphrodite me chamou de "jovem guerreira"? Nenhum Deus me chamou disso antes... Aliás, acho que nenhum Deus nunca se referiu a uma garota assim.

-Você deve ser a jóia da sua mãe, não é mesmo? O grande orgulho dela nos tempos atuais. Bo, pelo menos para ser considerada guerreira...

Annabeth deu um pequeno sorriso tímido. Nós fomos até o dormitório feminino encontrar Rachel.

-Fique aí fora – alertei Annabeth – A profecia é para mim, sendo que a missão é minha.

Annabeth resmungou um pouco sobre como ela ia me deixar sozinho no quarto trancado com uma outra garota. Então ela me deixou ir, relutante. Eu bati na porta e a colega de quarto da Rachel atendeu.

-Ah, oi Percy. Rachel me falou muito sobre você. Aliás, sou Venus.

-Venus, quem é? – ouvi Rachel perguntar.

-É o Percy. Você vai vir aqui ou quer mais _privacidade_ com ele?

Rachel empurrou Venus da porta, que ria loucamente. Rachel me convidou para entrar e disse:

-Então, o que veio fazer aqui?

-Recebi uma missão – respondi.

Rachel empalideceu. Ela arregalou os olhos e começou a recuar.

-Aguardo a sua profecia – disse.

Os olhos de Rachel ficaram esverdeados. Uma fumaça verde preencheu todo o quarto e ela começou a falar:

_Quatro meio sangues_

_Uma mortal_

_Um voltará sem vida. ,_

_Três ficarão feridos_

_E um terá a grande escolha em suas mãos._

_Salvação ou perdição?_

Rachel parou de falar e caiu no chão. Eu fui ajudá-la a levantar.

-O-O que aconteceu? – disse ela, ainda um pouco confusa.

-A profecia. Espere, eu anotei em um papel para você ver.

Eu peguei o papel em que convenientemente anotei a profecia e entreguei a ela.

-Voltará sem vida... – disse Rachel – Isso definitivamente não é bom.

-Você está bem? – perguntei – Parece um pouco cansada.

-Acontece sempre depois de uma profecia. Da última vez, Venus achou que eu estava ficando louca...

-Peraí – disse – Você teve outra profecia e não me contou? Rachel!

-Não importava muito. Ela me perguntou "O que será que tem pro café hoje?" e eu comecei a disparar coisas como "Batata frita tão desejada, será rejeitada. Em seu lugar, um pão de batata.".

Eu e Rachel começamos a rir. Mas a graça foi embora rapidamente, já que Rachel fez uma careta de dor.

-Deite-se – disse, pegando na sua mini-geladeira (injusto! O meu quarto não tem isso!) uma garrafa de água – Vou buscar algumas toalhas quentes.

-Na segunda gaveta à direita – disse Rachel – Molhe com água quente do chuveiro.

Peguei as toalhas e fiz o que ela disse. Entreguei à ela e estava indo embora, quando ela disse:

-Alex veio aqui. Ele disse que sabia do meu dom. Ele queria ajuda.

Oi povo!

Super atraso, né?

Foi mal...

Mas mesmo assim espero que gostem. Muitas surpresas ainda estão por vir...

Não tenho muita coisa pra falar, então peço desculpas de novo e vou responder às reviews:

Cah Braga: Ok. Mas eu já leio a sua fic (:

Bel Chase Jackson: Será? Lê a fic para ver... E muuito obrigada, não sabe como reviews assim me deixam feliz.

San: Ta aí.

Yanka505: Nossa, muuuuuuuuito obrigada! :D

Beijos da autora que ama muito vocês,

Gigi Potter


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

Percy's POV

Eu arregalei os olhos e puxei uma cadeira para o lado de Rachel.

-O que ele queria? – disse, preocupado.

-Ele me disse que um oráculo possui incríveis poderes – disse Rachel – E que eu seria muito útil. Também disse que podia me ajudar a encontrar o meu "meio-sangue interior". Eu disse que não e tentei expulsá-lo do quarto. Ele riu da minha cara e me deitou no chão. Eu me debati muito, mas ele disse que eu era muito fraca. Até que Venus entrou no quarto e o tirou de cima de mim cuspindo que garotos são abutres que só querem saber de uma coisa – ela corou e acrescentou – Não acho que seja seu caso, Percy. Você é um garoto realmente incrível.

-Hã, Rachel, acho que está na hora de ir – disse – Então... Tchau.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça tristemente e cobriu os olhos com a toalha quente.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor em direção ao meu quarto, fiquei pensando como Venus não pareceu me tratar como se eu fosse um abutre. Ela pareceu me tratar como um garoto, digamos, _namorado_ da Rachel. Não ia me deixar levar por ela novamente. Levei um fora horrível da última vez. Absorto nesses pensamentos trombei com uma garotinha do quarto ano que corria em minha direção. Seus cabelos eram negros e brilhantes, assim como os de Stephanie. Seus olhos eram de um cinza perolado, mas menos brilhosos que os de Annabeth. Ela me entregou um bilhete vergonhosamente e saiu correndo. Nele estava escrito "_Preciso de você aqui. Temos que ensaiar. Step"._ Eu suspirei e corri até o dormitório das garotas, quarto 105. Na porta tinha uma placa onde estava escrito "Bem vindo ao inferno, baby". Reconheci a letra de Stephanie do bilhete e entrei. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira vermelha (parecida com um trono) em frente a um espelho. Uma mesa a sua frente continha todos os tipos de maquiagens possíveis e impossíveis. Ela penteava seus lindos cabelos negros e sorriu para o "eu" do espelho.

-Olá, Percy – disse ela – Pelo visto Daphne entregou meu bilhete para você. Pelo menos minha irmã não é tão imprestável quanto eu pensava.

Ela soltou a escova e se levantou. Notei que ela estava usando um lindo vestido de seda branco que chamava mais atenção a sua beleza. Seus profundos olhos verdes me lembraram muito os meus. Meus olhos causam o mesmo impacto nas meninas que os dela causam em mim? Acho que não.

-Vamos começar a ensaiar? – perguntou ela. Fui incapaz de falar alguma coisa, então só assenti. Ela pegou o seu roteiro e uma cópia para mim e começou:

-James, meu amor, nosso tempo é curto. Minha mãe não te suporta, e aqui nos reinos dela não temos muito tempo para ficar juntos.

-Stephanie, isso não tem de ser como um Romeu e Julieta Greco-romano. Vou provar para sua mãe que sou digno de seu amor. Se não, irei morrer tentando fazer a coisa mais feliz da minha vida.

-James, minha mãe vai acabar com você! Seu pai tem um ódio enorme da minha mãe, não podemos viver juntos, ainda mais se vai se matar para que isso aconteça. Estou decidida. Não quero que nosso amor continue, fique com Stephanie e seja feliz. Adeus.

Eu segurei o pulso dela, que tentava fugir. Olhei em seus olhos e pensei: "Então é por isso que meu personagem gosta tanto dela. Ela é linda!". Eu a beijei apaixonadamente e disse:

-Brittany Scarlot, deixo aqui a minha promessa de que não irei desistir de seu amor. Lutarei com todos os montros e todos os deuses para ser seu companheiro. Enfrentarei o fim do mundo para que possamos ficar juntos. Eu te amo, e não há Stephanie que possa mudar isso.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e ela disse:

-James Nathaniel, prometo aqui diante do templo da deusa Athena, minha mãe, que se conseguir enfrentar todos os obstáculos que ser me parceiro prometem serei sua para sempre. Caso contrário, me afastarei de você e sacrificarei todos os meus sentimentos para não nos encontrarmos jamais. Também dou permissão a você para que se comprometa com Stephanie Cardoso Brenton, sua prometida. Se a segunda opção for de seu maior interesse OU seja o seu destino decididos pelos deuses prometo não interromper sua vida nunca mais.

Eu a beijei levemente e ela se virou em direção a parede. Eu aplaudi e ela se sentou na cama

-Bem – disse, envergonhado – Acho que está na hora de ir.

-Mas já? – perguntou ela, num tom delicado – Fique mais um pouco. Sua namorada não se importa. Ela mesma escreveu isso na peça.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes e percebi que todo aquele visual de garota inocente era só um disfarce. A garota que estava me seduzindo era Brittany, e não Stephanie. E Brittany é Annabeth. Por baixo dessa máscara de anjinha se escondia uma verdadeira diabinha. Eu disse que não e saí do quarto, deixando lá uma Stephanie confusa. Eu nunca ia largar Annabeth por _essa aí_. O único problema para mim foi que descobri isso tarde demais.

Oiee!

Foi mal, mas o meu teclado tá estragado. Esse cap eu escrevi na casa da minha prima, e talvez eu demore pra publicar o próximo.

:(

Bem, estou super triste. Recebi só uma review pelo cap anterior, e essa foi do pedro. Bem, agradeço muuito ele.

É isso, então

Kisses & Goodbye!

Gigi Potter


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Traição é traição.

Percy's POV

Eu corri em direção ao meu quarto e vi lá dentro Paul Blofis, o diretor da escola e namorado da minha mãe.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Paul? – perguntei.

-Oh, Percy – disse ele – Aconteceu, sim. Uma aluna foi transferida e temos uma vaga em um quarto para Annabeth; e mais, o quarto que estava em reforma está pronto, e se ela preferir ficar em um quarto só dela, tudo bem!

-Ela não pode escolher ficar aqui nesse quarto, comigo?

Paul fechou a cara e sua expressão ficou sombria. Fiquei impressionado com a mudança.

-Temos uma política muito séria nessa escola, Percy. Não admitimos meninas em dormindo em quartos do alojamento masculino. Fiz uma exceção temporária para Annabeth, mas agora ela vai ter que se mudar. Se deixar sua namorada dormir no mesmo quarto que o seu por mais tempo, serei repreendido. Sinto muito Percy, mas é assim que as coisas funcionam por aqui. Annabeth terá até amanhã para decidir-se e juntar suas coisas. Essa é a sua última noite nesse quarto.

Eu assenti, surpreso com a bronca que tinha acabado de levar. Paul nunca brigou comigo, sempre foi muito amigável.

Eu saí do quarto e fui para a minha próxima aula: matemática. Não consegui me concentrar nos números, pois fiquei pensando em Annabeth. O dormitório ficaria vazio sem ela. Seria somente eu e a fonte que meu pai me dera de presente, para que sempre que eu me sentisse fraco me fortalecesse com a sua presença. Belo presente, não?

Tentei realmente me concentrar na aula de teatro, já que a apresentação estava chegando. Mas como se concentrar quando sabe que sua namorada está na platéia vendo você beijar a menina mais gostosa do colégio?

-Percy – disse Rachel, me segurando – Aphrodite me pediu para lhe entregar isso – ela estendeu a mão e me entregou em espelho azul-marinho (isso era pra ser uma piada?) com perolas ao redor. Tinha um adesivo bem grande branco, me impedindo de ver meu reflexo – Ela disse que quando estiver tendo problemas, olhar para ele. Também disse para você e Annabeth irem até a biblioteca.

Suspirei e peguei o espelho sem falar nada. Saí correndo até o meu quarto e vi em cima da minha cama uma caixa com papel cor-de-rosa e um laço bem grande vermelho, com um pequeno bilhete. Nele estava escrito:

_Olá Percy,_

_ Um presente comum, para te ajudar nessa sua missão. Não se esqueça, paredes têm ouvidos, e um papel pode guardar lembranças para sempre, como ser tanto seu amigo como inimigo._

_ Filha de Dionísio_

Eu joguei o bilhete e lado e abri a caixa. Lá estava uma presilha de cabelo como a que eu tinha visto no meu sonho com _Zoë_, e debaixo dela tinha um papel. Deixei a presilha de lado e tirei o papel, que estava branco. Tinha também uma caneta à tinta comum, aparentemente nova. Do lado, tinha uma pequena caixinha, onde só os Deuses sabem o que tinha dentro. Tampei a caixa. Dois presentes em um dia. Yupi.

Annabeth's POV

_Flashback_

_Eu estava estudando na biblioteca quando apareceu Chris._

_ -Oh, oi, Annie – disse ele, com um sorriso – Como vão as coisas?_

_ "Mal, estou me mudando do meu quarto com o Percy", pensei. Quis dizer isso, mas acabei dizendo "Normais. Tudo bem com você?"_

_ -Oh, sim. Tirei dez na prova de estudos sociais! Isso me garante férias no Caribe no final do ano._

_ Dei um pequeno sorriso. Chris não é exatamente o tipo gênio, é mais como um menino com preguiça de estudar. Chris pegou minha mão e saiu me arrastando pelo corredor, até irmos para a biblioteca._

_ -Hey, Annie, pode me contar o que aconteceu – disse ele, me olhando nos olhos._

_ -É meio que pessoal._

_ -Não ligo. Diga._

_ -Acho melhor não._

_ -Diga – insistiu ele_

_ -Droga – resmunguei – Não estou a fim._

_ -Vamos fazer um combinado. Eu digo uma coisa que estou te escondendo e você me diz o que está escondendo._

_ Olhei no fundo dos olhos de Chris e disse:_

_ -Você está me escondendo alguma coisa? – ele corou e ficou calado – Acho que tudo bem então, já que vai me contar outra coisa em troca. Chris, eu acho que estou gostando de outro menino._

_ -Quer dizer, você não gosta mais do Percy? – perguntou ele, parecendo curioso._

_ -Gosto. Mas é que... Não é mais só dele, entende? Tem um outro menino... Ah, ele é tão lindo, tão gentil... Quer saber? Já falei, agora é a sua vez._

_ -Qual o nome desse menino? – perguntou Chris, me ignorando._

_ -Estou olhando para ele._

_ Teve um certo momento de tensão no ar. Chris parecia chocado, e eu estava pronta para pegar a minha bolsa e sair da biblioteca. Quando peguei minhas coisas e ameacei sair correndo, Chris segurou meu pulso e me aproximou dele._

_ -O que eu ia te contar – disse ele, seu sussurro fazendo minha espinha gelar – É que eu te amo. Que eu gostei de você assim que você entrou na escola. Que o Percy não te dá valor, mas eu sei que se eu fosse seu namorado, seria o homem mais sortudo do mundo._

_ Ele puxou meu rosto para mais perto do dele, e me envolveu em um beijo apaixonante. Ele passava as mãos pelo meu cabelo, e eu pelo dele. Fiquei contentíssima por estar ali com ele, afogando todas as minhas tristezas. Lá, tinha esquecido de tudo, até mesmo de Percy._

_ Percy._

_ Então eu percebi o que estava fazendo. Gostar de Chris é uma coisa, mas trair Percy com ele? Eu não podia. Me soltei de Chris e saí correndo, deixando lá minhas coisas. Não ligava se meus livros estavam lá, até mesmo se o laptop de Dédalo estava lá. Eu não poderia passar mais um minuto lá dentro enquanto Chris estivesse parado, encostado na estante do último corredor me observando ir embora._

_Fim do Flashback_

Eu estava sentada em uma loja dentro do Campus, bem afastada da biblioteca. Soterrada de bichinhos de pelúcia, me sentia à vontade para pensar. O que eu tinha feito? Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, me fazendo sentir vergonha de mim mesma. Uma filha de Athena que não foi inteligente o suficiente para perceber as consequências de tudo. Oh, pelos Deuses, e se Percy descobrisse e terminasse comigo? Eu comecei a fungar e a gemer, feliz porque ninguém ia naquela loja. Então, senti uma mão me puxando para fora do monte onde eu estava soterrada.

-Annie? – fiquei aliviada em ouvir a voz de Ághata – O que aconteceu?

Eu fiz que não e me levantei do chão. Antes que Ághata pudesse me perguntar que diabos eu estava fazendo, sai correndo. Ouvi ela murmurar "Louca", mas não me virei. Corri o mais rápido que eu podia. Se eu contasse o que aconteceu pra Ághata, daqui a pouco toda escola estaria sabendo.

Corri direto até chegar no meu dormitório. Abri a porta do quarto que eu dividia com Percy, e o encontrei lá dentro. Ele relia o roteiro da peça, como se não soubesse tudo aquilo de cor. O Percy é lerdo, mas não é idiota. Sabe que tem que ter tudo isso na ponta da língua. Ele sorriu assim que me viu.

-Annabeth – disse ele, pulando da cama – Hoje é a sua última noite...

-Eu sei – disse, triste – Você me ajuda a empacotar as coisas?

Percy fez que sim e nós recolhemos todas as minhas coisas. Percebi que ele olhava furtivamente para mim, e devia estar se perguntando o porquê deu estar toda vermelha e inchada. Quando terminamos, eu me sentei ao seu lado em sua cama e fiquei olhando em volta, calada. Ia sentir falta daquilo. Ia sentir falta de tudo, até de que sempre que eu saía do quarto um bando de meninos de toalha ficavam me olhando com cara de safados. Mas, acima de tudo, ia sentir falta de passar a noite com Percy. Sei que Paul foi muito generoso ao me deixar dormir aqui, já que só tinha uma vaga. Ele me disse que eu me mudaria assim que ele arranjasse um quarto pra mim. Mesmo assim, fiquei com um pouco de raiva dele tem me dado um prazo pequeno para juntar tudo e sair.

Olhei para o Percy e vi que ele olhava para o vazio, provavelmente estava pensando. Dei um sorrisinho e disse:

-Hey, não se sinta mal. Eu posso vir te visitar, só tenho que ir embora antes das 7h. Fique calmo.

Ele se virou lentamente e me lançou um olhar triste antes de dizer:

-Annabeth, não vai ser a mesma coisa. Desde que você chegou, apesar das dificuldades, eu consigo acordar com um sorriso só ao ver você dormindo calmamente na cama ao lado. Sem você, o que eu vou fazer?

-Oh, Percy – sussurrei – Isso foi tão... Lindo!

Dei um beijo nele, e ele retribuiu. Olhei no relógio e vi que eram 23h, então provavelmente todos já estavam dormindo. Dei outro beijo em Percy, só que mais agitado. Ele me deitou na cama e tirou sua blusa. Eu fiz o mesmo, entre amassos calorosos.

-Percy... – disse, rouca – Não devemos...

-Shh – disse ele, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – Essa noite é nossa.

Então continuamos, me fazendo ter a melhor noite da minha vida.

(...)

Oii!

Olha pessoal, não liguem. Eu sou PÉESSIMA pra escrever sobre NC, então resolvi nem tentar. Acreditem, eu sou um desastre com isso. Agora, respondendo às reviews:

Ser não identificado: Eu não estou triste agora. O outro cap ganhou reviews! Estou feliz ;D

V. Keat: Muito obrigada!

natalyoloveira: Yay, adoro leitores novos! Hahahahaha! Que bom que você gosta!

MakeMeMad: Rachel? Você não odiava Percy e Rachel? Não era apaixonada por PJ? Não amava completamente Percabeth, e quase surtou quando a Carol brincou com você falando que o Percy ficava com a Rachel? Não entendi.

Heellynha Chase Jackson Angelo: É, minha mente maluca é meio confusa mesmo. Mas espero ter esclarecido tudo com o mail! ;D

Então, é isso!

Beijinhos,

Gigi Potter


End file.
